Eye of the Galaxy
Ancient lorebearers and text writers have tried and slaved over works for a millenia to attempt to understand just the brevity of the spiritual within this galaxy. None such as those who brought their studies to the Eye of the Galaxy. The ancient anomaly dates back even before the beginning, before the Universe was sparked into existence... - Excerpt from the Chronicle of Palladia, an ancient pre Imperium Guerdian Text. The Eye of the Galaxy is surrounded with so much mystery and lore that writers and scholars of multiple religions and races have failed to even scratch the surface of the Spiritual within the universe. The Eye itself however, is something more tangible and possibly one of the more approachable within the universe and often where scholars start on their search. Description The Eye itself is a massive spatial anomaly, multiple light years in diameter with a shimmering, almost starlike formation in the center that is unquantifiable by any manmade sensors or equipment. It is many kilometers in depth and each level contains nearly every spectrum of light, so some have noted that it is very beautiful and amazing to behold. Analysts have spent endless decades attempting to penetrate the "barrier" that exists roughly 3 AU from the center, where every sensor and piece of technology is fried with a brilliant white light and nearly torn apart by what they claim to be spatial anomalies. Despite this, many religious leaders within the Imperium and even Papel Valisar himself believed that the Eye was a tear in the fabric of reality, in the veil that separates the true realm of light from ours. He spent a great portion of time devoted to figuring out the Eye, even coming so close as to be nearly blinded by the barrier near the center. Dazed and confused for nearly a year, this arguably is what drove Valisar to insanity leading him to murder his entire council and eventually fall himself. Lore The earliest known records of the Eye of the Galaxy can be traced back to the Guerdian Race, a race of humans that expanded from the edge of the galaxy long before the Imperium Milennialus. Expanding for centuries, the Guerdian explorer "Killianus" is tokened for the initial discovery of an anomaly with "great Holy presence". Subsequently they fought multiple massive wars over the Eye, though much of the space surrounding the Eye is vast and empty. Since then many scholars and magi have attempted to grasp even a little bit of knowledge from the Eye though most of their efforts were for naught. Except for a single incident. Shortly before the end of the Guerdian Era an ageing war captain seemingly communed with the Eye, his ship let through the barrier for a brief moment. When he and his ship returned, he was surrounded and nearly unapproachable with an immense aura of pure light, though shortly thereafter he slowly passed without a word. His ship showed no record of anything that happened, and to this day even the Imperium has no answer for what happened. The Eye is still a strong point for religious conflict, many outside of the Imperium see the Eye as a threat such as the Nox, or a tool to subjugate those who "worship" it such as the Aion, or something to be completely ignored such as the Bonehunters.